I Was Made For You
by MeredithGreyIsExtraordinary
Summary: What if Meredith's nightmare at the beginning of season 5 had been somewhat real? One-shot I know this storyline has been used, but give it a chance!


**Hey! Well i decided to do a one-shot. It's my first so I hope you like it. Meredith's nightmare at the beginning of season 5 has always fascinated me. It was an amazing analogy about her realizing she could lose everything she's ever wanted in a second. So from then on, i've seen her grow more as a person and working on making her relationship with Derek stronger than ever. This is a plot twist involving the nightmare. Anyhow, i hope you find it nice.**

**Enjoy!**

**I Was Made For Loving You**

Meredith stood there, waiting, in the middle of the empty land adorned with hundreds of candles, the sky had gone black, lighten by twinkling stars, the moon illuminating the mountain peaks and the top of the trees.

Derek had gone to talk to Rose, he asked Meredith to stay there and wait for him. She paced back and forth between the candles in the ground. Considering distance and an average talk, Meredith estimated Derek would be back in an hour.

She took her phone out of her pocket and read the time. By now, Derek was fifteen minutes late to what she thought. Maybe there was slow traffic. It didn't matter, she would wait.

There was nothing in the world that would make her walk away. She had finally realized what her mother meant by telling her to 'be extraordinary'. She had figured it out and for the first time, she had been brave enough to do something about it.

She had told Derek she loved him. She overcame the fear of getting her own happy ending. She didn't run this time and it had all been worth it.

Seeing Derek's face light up at the sight of her in the land with all those candles around. His expression when she bared her heart out to him. And that kiss, that kiss meant everything. It gave her hope, comfort, confidence that it would all be alright. Because this was it. It would be Meredith and Derek forever.

Meredith was grinning, absorbed by her thoughts and the visualization of a future together, their house, their kids...

The enchantment she had seem to fall on broke with the sound of her cell phone. She saw the screen name, it was Mark calling her. What would Mark want?

She picked up the phone and the following ten seconds it seemed as the world stopped and her soul was abandoning her body.

"Meredith. It's Derek. He was going back home and he had an accident. His car crashed and he's severely injured. Please come quickly."

That was it. Ten seconds was all it took to make the beautiful picture she had been building up in her mind fall apart.

It felt like it was all moving so fast, and she was moving in slow-motion. As if she wasn't moving fast enough. Except that she was.

She drove down the highway at the maximum speed. She didn't care she'd have to pay about 8 speeding tickets the next day. It didn't matter. Nothing else mattered but for Derek to be okay.

This couldn't be happening, why would this be happening now that she had finally realized what she needed to say and do.

Now that she had finally allowed herself to admit that Derek is the love of her life and that all she ever wanted was to be with him and have that lifetime he talked about forever.

Tears were uncontrollably streaming down her face. Her hands holding the car-wheel so tight it hurt.

Twenty minutes later, Meredith parked the car right in front of the hospital door and ran like she had never run before. Managing not to trip on anything and skipping stares of doctors and nurses at her un contained anguish.

She stormed into the ER pushing the doors with both hands.

Cristina was with the Chief standing at the nurse station.

"Where is he?! What happened?!" Meredith cried.

"His car crashed and he injured his right arm and cut his chest with the seatbelt, he has a contusion and bleeding in his head. But Dr. Nelson, Bailey and Hahn are taking care of him." Cristina tried to sooth Meredith.

"Where is he?! I want to see him!" Meredith pleaded.

"He's right here in trauma 2. Meredith he's not in good shape, maybe you should stay here and wait. But I assure you they're doing everything they can." Webber said.

"No, I want to see him now." Meredith said firmly and walked to the room where Derek was being assisted.

"Oh my God! Derek!" She cried when she saw him bleeding over the table.

"Dr. Grey. We're managing to stabilize him and i assure you we're doing our very best to make sure he'll be fine. But please, i need you to leave this room." Dr. Bailey said, feeling wretched looking at Meredith so broken. She had never seen her like that, and she had seen Meredith Grey looking miserable in various occasions. It broke her heart to see that way.

"I... I don't want to leave him Dr. Bailey. I..." Meredith could barely talk, her breath was becoming very irregular and she started to tremble unable to hold herself together.

"Meredith it's best for you to leave. Now." Bailey insisted and Mark rushed to get Meredith before she collapsed.

"Mark they have to save him. Please..don't.. let...him...die." She said between sobs.

"I promise i'll make sure they do everything right. Come on, you need to sit down and breathe." He said and walked her out to the nearest chair he could find.

He got Meredith to start breathing, but she was still sobbing uncontrollably. Seconds later, she faded with Mark and Cristina holding her.

"Check her vitals, her heart rate was too high. I'll go check on Derek." Mark said leaving Meredith with Cristina.

Cristina got Meredith to react, but she slowly drifted back to sleep. She was drained.

One hour later, Meredith woke in a patient's room armchair, covered with a blanket. Her eyes quickly drifted to the bed beside her. Derek was peacefully sleeping, she checked the monitor, his sats were completely stable.

Cristina had left her the report card saying he hadn't need any major surgery, the doctors cured his cuts an stabilized him before transferring him to a patient room. He would be discharged after noon.

Derek stirred and opened his eyes, Meredith was reading the chart.

"Mer."

"Oh my God, Derek.!" She cried and jumped beside him.

"I'm so sorry, he said wiping the tears from her face."

"You're alive. You'll be fine, that's all that matters. I was so scared Derek, i thought i was gonna lose you forever. Don't you ever leave me, don't do that to me again!" She said still crying.

"I'm going to be fine. We both will." He said holding her hand.

Bailey came in to the room and smiled at the sight.

"Glad to see you're better Dr. Shepherd. You got us all very worried. You got the poor girl desperately sobbing thinking you were going to die. Don't you ever dare to do that again." Bailey smirked.

"I know, I'm so sorry. Thank you for taking care of us Dr. Bailey." He said.

"You can leave by noon." Bailey smiled and left.

"Oh Mer I'm so sorry. I promise you I'm never leaving you, ever. I have to get to 110 years old remember?" Derek said.

Meredith smiled a little. "Ok." She said and lay down beside Derek, who pulled her closer and hugged her.

"It'll be us, forever. I mean it. We'll get married and build the house, we'll have kids and our lifetime. This is it Mer."

"You and me. This is forever." She smiled.

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
